Mann Gegen Mann
by FoxDemonYouko590
Summary: Joey has moved to America and confides in a person just like him, but will their happiness be ruined by an old friend? JoeyxOC then eventual JoeyxSeto then JoeyxOC again. YAOI. Alot of Rammstein and band references.
1. Prologue

FoxDemonYouko590: Hello everyone. This is my new story…yes it's yaoi…we all LOVE yaoi! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I own Alex and a Rammstein cd…

JoeyxOC; JoeyxSeto

Prologue

Joey had moved to America about one year ago and he was now in his senior year of high school. He left his friends, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan, in Domino not because he wanted to but he felt he had to…and his friends weren't that comfortable with his homosexuality. So he packed up his things and moved to a small town on the Delaware River and he bought an apartment with the money his father gave him. Joseph got a job at a local supermarket and started to meet new friends in school, ones that were fine with him being gay.

Now eighteen, Joey was ready to graduate not three months from now. He was happy with his new life and love interest. Joey met Alex in his Computer Graphics class and they started to get to know each other more. They had a lot of things in common, especially the kind of music they like, metal. Joey thought Alex was sweet and compassionate, the two things that any person should be attracted to.

Joey had changed not only emotionally, but physically as well. His attitude on life changed as soon as his old friends hated him for who he was. He learned that not all the world is accepting and caring and that there would be challenges along the way. Joey was extremely smart and one of the top people in his class. He was planning on going to Yale after Fall but didn't know what would happen to him or Alex…Little did Joey know that one of his old rivals was in America too…

FoxDemon: Well that wasn't that bad…I could have done better. I love the whole 'greatest rival' thing…we all know who that is now…don't we?


	2. Chapter One: Engel

FoxDemonYouko: I really like this story and I'm not going to give up on it like Whispering Wings. Rammstein is an awesome band and that's why I'm focusing my story on their music. I really like their recent cd, Rosenrot. So here's the first chapter to Mann Gegen Mann. I'll put the lyrics to the song, in English, at the bottom. I hope all of you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I own Alex and a Rammstein Cd.

_Italics are thoughts_

Chapter One: Engel

---Joey's Point of View---

"Finally! We're out of that Ra forsaken place!" I said, walking out of my seventh period class. I noticed how many people nodded their head in agreement. _Well I might as well go find Alex and get home._ After searching about ten minutes for my supposed boyfriend I came across him standing next to my locker. _Should've looked there first, eh Joey? _I was annoyed with my own mind (A/N: Sounds a lot like me…)

"C'mon sexy, we better go. It's Friday and I have plans with you." Alex said, putting his arm around my waist. I laugh, "Yeah you're right. Let's go home and wind down a bit first though." _I have plans for you too my lovely Alex. Ohh damn dirty mind. _"Okay, we can put on some music too!" I loved his enthusiasm about music…

---Normal Point of View---

Joey and Alex walked out of the school door like twins, only with different hair color. Joey was wearing a black Rammstein shirt with green, overly baggy pants and his black Converse which had many, many holes. (A/N: My shoes perfectly described.) Alex was wearing a black AFI shirt with black Tripp pants with chains and his black army boots. Joey's hair was flattened down with lots of gel which made his hair look dirty blonde and Alex's hair was a long, black and pulled back into a pony tail with a few stray pieces in his face.

"You wanna drive or should I?" Alex asked. "Ehh, you drive I'm kinda tired. Wouldn't want to put our lives at risk." Joey answered with a hint of sarcasm. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. It wasn't my fault that you made me stay up for two nights and then drive home last week." Joey snickered "I know baby, sorry."

They both got into the car and headed into the small town where Joey's apartment was. Joey then bolted out of the car with Alex right behind him. Joey ran up the stairs and opened the door only to come crashing on the floor, apparently tripping on a sweatshirt. Alex then came crashing down right on top of him. Joey got up and ran into their room and got the cd he wanted "Ha! I got first pick…and let's see…it so happens to be….dun dun dun Rammstein!" he said, out of breath. Alex pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

---Joey's Point of View---

_ I love when he does this. It's so cute! _I smiled. "K, put your stuff down and put the cd on. I'll go get some food." "Yes, master." Alex said with a defeating tone. I went into the kitchen and got some Pringles off the top of the fridge and I heard Alex's song come on. _He skipped Benzin…_

I walked back into our room and said laughing "You like this song, don't you?" and I jumped on my bed next to him. "Yeah, Mann Gegen Mann is a good song, but sort of…sad…" he said whispering the last part. _He's sad…I forgot…_I leaned closer to him and kissed him. "Don't get sad on me now, k? You've been great lately." "I won't. I promise." I smiled as he said that.

---Normal Point of View---

Alex then fell into a light sleep as Joey caressed his long, black hair. "I forgot that Alex had a rough past…almost as sad as mine too…" Joey said whispering. Then Joey got this sharp pain in his head as a flashback occurred and the song Stirb nicht vor mir (Don't Die before I Do) played in the background.

/FlashBack/

---Joey's Point of View---

_I know I have to tell my dad first, he would be somewhat understanding…I hope_. I walked into my dad's house and saw he was on the couch watching NCIS. (A/N: Good show.) "Hey dad..?" I asked slowly, trying to get his attention. "Oh hey son! How are ya? How was school?" He said enthusiastically. "Good, good. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a sec?"

"Oh sure. Go ahead." I heard him answer.

"Umm, well I wanted to say that no matter how much you may hate me that I still love you, k?" I looked up at him as he sighed.

"Son…I already know what you're going to tell me…you're gay, right? Cause if that's it…I've known since you were little. I've come to terms that that's who you are and I can't do anything about it." I gasped. "Dad…I don't know what to say." "Say that I'm a great father." I smiled and laughed. "You're great dad….but I was wondering if I could borrow some money too." "Oh, why is that?" he asked.

"I want to finish my schooling in America. None of my friends are comfortable around me anymore. I see no reason in staying in Japan." "Oh, Joseph I'm not sure. A young lad like you…out in the world?" (A/N: I picture Joey's dad as a cowboy with a Texas accent…o.O'') "Please! I'll call you and I'll get a job! I already am fluent in English…you don't know how much I would appreciate this." I pleaded. _I have too…It's the only way to get out of here._

"Oh, alright. I'll give you one thousand dollars which should be enough for a plane ticket. And two months rent in an apartment. If you need any more money please don't be afraid to ask." I almost fainted. "Thanks dad…this means the world to me."

---End Joey's Point of View---

/End of Flashback/

Alex woke up startled by Joey's hiss. "Hey, baby what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah…I just had a memory return to me…it was a good one…when my father said I could come to America." Joey answered. "That's great Joey!"

---Joey's Point of View---

I got up and sat on top of him and placed both of his hands above his head and started to plant small, light kisses along his jaw. "I'm so happy that it's a cause for celebration…" I smirked as I looked into his eyes. He then leaned forward and kissed me, deep and passionately. I kissed back and started biting his bottom lip.

"Hey, don't start. We have plans tonight." I frowned when he said this. "And what's so important…" I was irritated. "Well, it was going to be a surprise but I got tickets to see Pirates of the Caribbean tonight. I wanted to take you to dinner too." (A/N: Pretend it came out earlier, k?)

"Sweet!" I jumped off of him and smiled. "You're so awesome. I luffles you!" Alex smiled. "I know, I luffles you too. Now let's go I wanted to walk around the mall before the movie starts." I knew what store he wanted to go to. "Do you even have enough money to go to Hot Topic?" I was skeptical. He got up off the bed and hugged me. "Nooo, but that's why I have a boyfriend who gets money from his father for." I laughed "Okay, I'll pay for shopping but you can buy dinner." "Okay! Sounds good to me!"

_I don't mind paying for his stuff. I know it's hard for him to keep a job with his past and everything. I shouldn't pity him, but it's human nature too…_He snapped me back to reality.

"Hey Joey…?" "Yeh?" "Thank you so much for letting me live with you this year." I smiled and kissed him. "You're more than welcome. I love living with you. After all, you are my lover." He smiled. _I could melt right now. He's so damn cute!_ "Okay, let's go and bring the Rammstein cd for the drive." he said. "Yes!" I got the cd and we both walked out the door, hand-in-hand.

Fox Demon: I love this story! They're so cute. Oh, and I won't be accepting flames. This story really has no plot line with Duel Monsters or the evil people in Domino…MARIK! I know okay? Don't tell me. It could be an AU but I decided against it because…well I don't know why. Next chappie we have fun at the mall and dinner and find out what's so bad about Alex's past. Here's the lyrics for Mann Gegen Mann.

Destiny smiled on me  
and gave me a present  
Threw me on a warm star  
So close to the skin, so far from the eye  
I take my destiny in my own hands  
My desire is manned

Where the fresh water dies  
because it taints itself in salt  
I keep the Little Prince in mind  
A king without a queen  
When a woman is mistaken about me  
then the bright world is confused

Man against man  
My skin belongs to the gentlemen  
Man against man  
Birds of a feather flock together  
Man against man  
I am the servant of two masters  
Man against man  
Birds of a feather flock together

I am the corner of all rooms  
I am the shadow of all trees  
No link is missing in my chain  
when lust pulls from behind  
My family calls me a traitor  
I am the nightmare of all fathers

Man against man  
My skin belongs to the gentlemen  
Man against man  
Birds of a feather flock together

Man against man  
But my heart freezes on some days  
Man against man  
Cold tongues that beat there

Gay-ah

I'm not interested in balance  
The sun shines in my face  
But my heart freezes on some days  
Cold tongues that beat there


	3. Chapter Two Du Hast

FoxDemonYouko: Hello again! This is the second chapter. I'm not all that thrilled with it but it'll do for now. I'm having this chapter with a Stirb nicht vor mir by Rammstein.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I own Alex and a Rammstein cd.

_Italics are thoughts_

Chapter Two: Du Hast

---Alex's Point of View---

When Joey and I got to the mall it was almost 6:00pm which meant we had about an hour and fifteen minutes to shop. "Hey Alex?" I head Joey call me name. "What?" "Let's go to the pet shop! I want to see the new puppies." I sighed. _Why does he have to love dogs so much? It's like an obsession._ "Ok, I'm coming." I grabbed his hand and we walked in the pet shop.

/Die Nacht öffnet ihren Schoß  
Das Kind heißt Einsamkeit  
Es ist kalt und regungslos  
Ich weine leise in die Zeit/

"Oh, look at the black bunny rabbits. They're cute." I said. "Yeah, oh look at the puppies!" I saw him run over to the dogs' cages and I walked over to the kittens. _One thing we will never agree on is what our favorite animal is._

It was then that I saw a small, delicate, calico kitten. The tag said one year old. _She's perfectly formed, her fur looks so beautiful._ I then felt Joey's arm around my waist and I leaned into him resting my head on his chest. "She's beautiful Joey. If I save up enough money, can I get her?" I felt him kiss the top of my head. "Of course, anything you want babe." I smiled and hugged him tight. _He's so amazing._ "You're amazing. I love you Joey." He laughed. "I love you too Alex." Let's go." I said as we walked out off the pet shop, I looked back at the kitten and smiled. "I'll name her Kitty."

As we made our way to the other side of the mall, we stopped to look in the windows then we finally reached Hot Topic. "Oh my Ra! I love this song." I heard Joey say. "Yeah, it's Killswitch Engage 'The End of Heartache.'" I went to go look at the earrings and necklaces while Joey looked at the shirts.

/Ich weiß nicht wie du heißt  
Doch ich weiß dass es dich gibt  
Ich weiß dass irgendwann  
irgendwer mich liebt/

I saw a necklace that had a pirates head in silver and one that was skulls and crossbones. I picked them up and showed them to Joey. "Don't you think these are fitting for tonight?" I asked. "Yeah, they're great, get 'em." "Do you mind if I get a new sweatshirt?" "Only if I can borrow it." Joey said. "Of course, now which one looks better, Ill Nino or Seether?" I asked, not really caring because I liked both. "Hmm…Ill Nino. The yellow color looks better with your eyes…" After a long, awkward silence we both burst out laughing.

"Let's go check out and go see the movie." Joey said. When we got out of the store we sat on the bench while I put one of the necklaces on his neck. He turned around and told me to lift my hair so he could put mine on. He hung it loosely and I turned around and kissed him, apparently shocking him. "Hey lovely." I whispered into his ear. "What was that for?" He laughed. "I just thought you deserved it. Now let's go."

(After the Movie)

---Joey's Point of View---

I loved the movie, but I kept getting distracted by the annoying people who talked and the girl in front of me with the big, poofy hair. (A/N: That's what happened to me…) _That's one reason why I prefer guys over girls, no hair trouble._ "So how'd you like it?" I heard him ask. "It was great! I love Jack." "Hmph, that was nice to say right in front of your boyfriend." He said. "I was just joking. You're the only guy I love." "Oh and is there a girl too? Huh? Is there something you want to tell me?" "No, no! I meant you're the only one I'd ever love." _That was a close one; he shouldn't be this uptight about it though._ "I know, I was just kidding."

/He comes to me every night  
No words are left to say  
With his hands around my neck  
I close my eyes and pass away/

We started walking to the car and Alex got in the drivers side. "You sure you want to drive?" I asked knowing his driving record wasn't all that great. "Yeah…" he said unsurely. I saw that he was biting his lip.

I closed my eyes for a minute and noticed that he never started the car and then felt a weight on my legs that wasn't there a minute ago. I opened my eyes to see Alex staring at me, straddling my hips. I wrapped my arms around his waist and brought him closer to me, even if we couldn't get any closer. I kissed him on the lips as he grabbed my hands and clasped them together with his. After ten minutes of tongue battling action I thought it would be a good idea to stop. (A/N: XD I love that part.)

/I don't know who he is  
In my dreams he does exist  
His passion is a kiss  
And I can not resist/

"Hey beautiful. That was amazing." I said. "You are the most amazing person ever Joey," he leaned his head against mine, "you don't know how much you mean to me. I don't know what I would have done with my life if I never met you." I hugged him then looked him in the eyes. "Baby, I don't ever want to lose you." "You won't." 'Let's go get something to eat.' I said, even thought I wasn't really hungry at all. "Let's just go home." I thought I heard a hint of sadness in his voice…

Alex got off of me and we started to head home.

/Ich warte hier  
Don't die before I do  
Ich warte hier  
Stirb nicht vor mir/

(A Few Weeks Later)

---Alex's Point of View---

I hadn't felt that well all day today. I thought it may have been a headache but I felt nauseous too. I then has a piercing pain in my head that made me collapse, breaking a glass on the kitchen floor. I gasped as the pain grew more intense. I tried to grab the phone to call Joey at work, but instead a sharp knife came crashing down and cutting a deep gash in my right cheek. The pain grew so much that I passed out and my final thought was of Joey finding me, pathetically on the floor.

/Flashback/

"You'll never be good enough boy! Never! No one wants you! Not even you're fucking whore of a mother!" said by Alex's father. A small ten year old boy was then shipped by his drunken father.

/I don't know who you are  
I know that you exist  
_Stirb nicht_  
Sometimes love seems so far  
_Ich warte hier_  
Your love I can't dismiss  
Ich warte hier/

"Alex, you're grades are slipping. We can't let you become like your broke ass father now, can we? I want you to go into your room and don't come out until I tell you!" Alex's mother said. In his room, Alex heard his mother getting beaten by his abusive, alcoholic father.

Two coffins lay next to each other as a thirteen year old Alex mumbled to himself "Why…did he have to…kill mother…why couldn't he…just die…alone." Family members gathered around the boy to console him. The father came home, drunk, with a gun. He shot the wife then himself, as a young boy stood and watched in the shadows.

"Go away, you fag! No one wants you here you homo!" were the sayings of all the people at the orphanage. A now fourteen year old Alex was seen running out of the building, crying and into the rain, not really caring where he went.

/Alle Häuser sind verschneit  
Und in den Fenstern Kerzenlicht  
Dort liegen sie zu zweit  
Und ich  
Ich warte nur auf dich/

"Hey, look it's a new kid Alex. Go try and make a new friend, you could use more." said a kid in the hallway. Alex shyly walked up to the unsuspecting kid and figured why not make a new friend. "Hi, my names Alex. What's you?" "Uhh, Joey. Yours?" "Alex, where'd ya move from?" "Japan." "Oh that's awesome! I've always wanted to visit there. Do you wanna talk some more? It's almost lunch time." Alex smiled. "Sure why not, you sound pretty cool, not fake." They were both smiling as they walked down the hall into the cafeteria.

/End Flashback/

/Ich warte hier  
Don't die before I do  
Ich warte hier  
Stirb nicht vor mir/

---Normal Point of Vew---

Alex was still unable to get up, as if almost paralyzed, so he sat still, crying and listening to the rain outside of the windows. "Joey will be home soon to help…I don't deserve help though. I'm pathetic." Alex whispered to no one…"I don't deserve to live, I don't deserve to have someone love me…" Alex started to cry once again.

Joey came home expecting to hear music playing or Alex on his guitar but instead he heard what seemed like sobbing. "Alex!" Joey shouted out. He ran into the kitchen to see Alex lying on the floor with a knife and glass around him. Joey bent down and said Alex's name once more, now getting his attention. Alex slowly lifted his head to look Joey in the eyes, whispering "I don't deserve you. Leave me here to rot."

Joey noticed the dry blood on Alex's cheek and got a wet washcloth to wipe it off. "Alex, I love you. I'll never leave you here alone. What happened baby? What made you like this?" All Joey could hear was "sharp pain…floor…knife…memories…crying…" Joey then picked Alex up and carried him, bridal style, to their bedroom, understanding what happened.

"Baby, you're surrounded by people who love you and care about you now, not people like your father." Joey kissed Alex's forehead. "Please get some sleep. I'll be right by you." After a few minutes Alex's breathing slowed down as he fell asleep in Joey's arms…

/I don't know who you are  
I know that you exist  
_Stirb nicht_  
Sometimes love seems so far  
_Ich warte hier_  
Your love I can't dismiss/

FoxDemonYouko: Yay! That chapter is done. I can't get the chapter to space so it looks all close. Blah. I made it a lot sadder and more depressing because it was getting too cute. I have many ideas for this story; all I have to do is write it out on paper. You'll be seeing a very familiar face in the next chapter. Whoo! This story is going to get more depressing but still stay somewhat cute…


	4. Chapter Three: Ich Will

FoxDemonYouko: Alrighty then, this chapter is okay…but Seto is a little OOC…for a reason! I kind of gave up on the whole JoeyxSeto thing, and then I thought of doing JoeyxSetoxOC, but I didn't like that either. So I'm keeping the story JoeyxOC, but it will still be angsty, dark, and depressing…if any of you like that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I own Alex and a Rammstein cd.

_Italics are thoughts_

Chapter Three: Ich Will

---Joey's Point of View---

I still can't get the image of Alex lying helplessly on the floor, _he looked to broken…It's been two long days since his accident and he still looks the same…I've done everything I could. He just needs to get better emotionally…_ "Hey Alex, why don't we go out for a walk. You could use some fresh air." I said, not really thinking he'll say yes. "Umm, su-sure." I smiled and went over to the bed to help him up.

"Here put this on." I handed him the sweatshirt he got at the mall a few weeks ago. "Thanks." I saw him put it on and slip his boots on. I grabbed his hand and led him out of our stuffy apartment into the cold April air. While we were walking I thought I should start some small talk. "Everyone at school misses you. They want you to come back." "Yeah." I sigh. "I want you to get better Alex. I miss you." "I'm sorry Joey…I don't mean to do this. My heart hurts though Joey. Help me…" I look him in the eyes and a tear rolls down my face. "Come here. Let's sit down in the park." I said, bringing him closer to my body and sitting down on a bench.

"Baby, you are my life and I really love you. I hate seeing you like this, it breaks my heart. I'll do anything I can to help you. I want to see that happy, full of life person I'm used to seeing." I said, almost to tears.

"Joey, I'm trying it's just I kept those images out of my head for a reason. My dad…shot my mom…I saw it. Hold me Joey. Don't let go." I hugged him and kissed his forehead. "I love you." He said. I poked his nose and he laughed. "Now there's the Alex I know. Let's go and have some fun." I saw him smile and I kissed him. "I think I want to go back to school tomorrow." Alex said. _Thank Ra. He needs to get out of the house._ We walked back into our apartment and we sat together on the bed, me holding him as we sat looking in each others eyes.

(Two Months Later)

---Normal Point of View---

Joey was working at Grand Union for one year now, and he's been through some crazy shit; robberies, baby snatchers, unexplainable fires, but the craziest was about to happen. Joey was at the cash register not really paying attention, he was thinking about Alex and how happy he has been lately. He was shaken out of his thoughts by a cold, familiar voice.

"Wheeler?" Joey's head shot up and he gasped. "K-kaiba?" "I haven't seen you for two years." Seto said. "Yeah…you got that right. What brings you here?" Joey asked. "I was getting some food." Joey laughed. "I mean America." "Oh, well I decided to take a break from Kaiba Corp., I put Mokuba in charge." "Wow, that's great. Do you wanna go catch up? I have an apartment down the street. I get off work in a couple of minutes." "Sure, I've got nothing else to do." "Okay." Joey smiled.

---Joey's Point of View---

It was a real shock meeting Kaiba at work. It was cool that we actually had a civil conversation. _Maybe he was a little too nice._ "So how have you been? I heard your old friends were asking about you." I heard him say. "Who cares about them. My life has been good…Well here we are, my humble, stuffy apartment." I opened the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Well this is it, Alex won't be home for an hour." "Alex who?" "Umm, he's my boyfriend." "Ahh, that's cool." I was shocked. "No fag comment? I would expect that from you." "Well mutt, it just so happens that I'm gay too." I blushed. "I'm sorry." "So…why did you leave Japan?" Seto asked. "Well, I told Yugi, Tea, and Tristan that I was homosexual and they said that they didn't want anything to do with me anymore. So I left." I said quietly.

I heard the door open, the close and heard the sound of Alex's pants clanking together. "Alex?" "Yeah babe?" "I've got someone you should meet." Alex walked into the kitchen. "Who's this?" "This is Seto, an old friend from Japan. He came in during work and I thought we should catch up." Seto got up and shook Alex's hand. I noticed how Seto gave Alex a sort of 'I'm repulsed by the way you look…' look. "I should go. I don't want to intrude on anything." "Here, I'll give you my number if you ever want to hang out." I said, wanting to talk to him more. "Sure, here's mine." Kaiba started walking away then looked back at me and winked…_I hope Alex didn't just see that._ I nodded and Seto walked out the door.

"Hey Joey…wanna go take a shower?" he gave me the puppy dog eyes. I laughed as I lifted my shirt over my head. "Sure babe, let's go." I ran the hot water as we started to take each other's clothes off, kissing everywhere. We got in the shower and immediately I was thrown on the wall. "What's this for Alex?" I asked, curious. "We graduate school tomorrow. This is your gift." I laughed as he trailed small kisses down my body. "I really like the gift…" _I feel bad for saying this…but I wish Alex was Seto right now…_

(Three Months Later)

---Alex's Point of View---

I was being more secluded after the whole thing with Joey's friend. I didn't think Joey wanted to spend time with me anymore. _I'm being replaced…and rejected._ I sighed. I went to go sit in our bedroom which didn't feel like ours anymore. He was always at Setos' place now. I have to go to work so I put on some clean clothes. _I hope he'll be home later._ I turned on my MP3 player, put it on Disturbed and left the apartment.

When I got back in the evening, I noticed a light on in our bedroom, so I ran into the apartment and called his name, no one answered. I sighed and went into the kitchen and saw a note.

_Alex, _

_I'm sorry but I'm not going to be home tonight, Seto wants to take me out to dinner._

_Joey_

I stopped and reread the last part. I fell to the floor and sobbed. _You know what Joey…if you don't care then neither do I._ I got up and found my backpack and filled it with my clothes. I opened up a drawer and took out a gun that I had hidden from Joey since we moved in. _Here's a song for you…_I put a CD in the computer and turned the volume all the way up and hit 'repeat'. The song played in the background as I looked back at the place I've lived in for so long. _I'm leaving Joey…I guess some things don't last forever. _I closed the door and headed toward the park which Joey and I spent so many hours in.

---Joey's Point of View---

(Same time period)

I felt real bad that I kept leaving Alex out of the picture, but I loved spending time with Seto. He's so amazing and he's so nice to me. _But so is Alex…_I got aggravated with my mind. I'm glad I get to see an old face though. "Hey, do you want to go out to dinner?" I heard him ask. I blushed. "I don't know, Alex would get worried." To be honest, I really did want to go.

"How about I bring you home so you can get some better clothes on and leave him a note?" "Sounds reasonable." I felt bad though, I missed Alex. We both drove over to my apartment and Seto followed me inside. I changed my clothes and wrote a note. I thought the ending was pretty harsh but Seto said that Alex would understand. When we left the apartment Seto was behind me and I felt a hand on my ass. I squeaked because I didn't expect it and blushed because I kind of liked it…

When we got back to Seto's house after dinner I said that I wanted to go home and see Alex so I left and went back home. I got back in and I hear a song playing loudly throughout the house. _I know that song…_I walked into our bedroom expecting to see Alex but I didn't I looked at the computer and it said 30 Seconds to Mars 'The Kill' _That means…he's done with me…_The lyrics in the background were:

/Go break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you./

_This can't be happening…_I collapsed on the floor and started to cry.

/Look at me eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you…/

---Normal Point of View---

Alex walked over to the bench where Joey and he spent most of their time. He took the black pistol out of his bag and brought it up to his head. After sitting like this for a few minutes, he got up and put the gun away. Walking out of the park and out of town. _"This is for the best, he won't have to deal with me anymore." Alex thought…_

FoxDemonYouko: Well that chapter sucked. I love the next chapter though.


	5. Chapter Four: Hilf Mir

FoxDemonYouko: I love this chapter. Seto gets ruthless.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I own Alex and a Rammstein CD.

_Italics are thoughts_

Chapter Four: Hilf Mir

(One Year Later)

---Joey's Point of View---

Seto and I have been dating for about ten months now. After Alex left it took me awhile to get over him, but I still love him. I don't know why I even gave up on him. I still feel empty like I'm not as happy with Seto as I was with Alex. I haven't gone back to my apartment ever since Seto found me there. I told Seto I still wanted to keep the place so I guess he paid the rent for it. Seto has been there for me throughout everything, honestly I only see him as a good friend, but I've learned not to open my mouth anymore, since that's what drove Alex away.

I felt like I needed some air so I slowly made my way to the park where memories were burned into my head.

---Alex's Point of View---

I've been alone throughout the whole year, I had no reason to make new friends. I only moved one town away but it felt like oceans away from where I used to live with him. I still can't bring myself to say his name, it hurts too much. I've been living on the streets occasionally getting a job that would last for a few weeks and then some stupid worker would complain and I'd be fire because of my 'inexperience.' I'm used to being rejected though, that's all I feel now; rejection.

I stopped by my friend Dukes' house to take a shower and clean up but I knew it wouldn't matter because tonight would be the last time I ever see anyone again. I still had the gun that I almost shot myself with one year ago. I would kill myself in the same exact spot I tried to last time. I thanked Duke and headed toward the park.

Once there I sat on the bench and took out the black pistol, raising it to my head and having my finger to the trigger I started to countdown from ten…nine…eight…I gulped…seven…six…five…four…three… "Don't." I never thought he would be the one to stop me from suicide. "Why…? My life is a living hell. The love of my life left me for someone and I've been rejected by people I didn't even know…" "I'll make it better." I laughed. "You're the one that did this to me." "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to. Please, Alex, put the gun down." I kept the gun to my head. "So I can go on living this life? I don't think so Joey." He walked over to me, sat down, hugged me and started to cry.

This was the first time I help him while he cried. I got enough courage to say what I needed to. "You broke me, you know? You shattered my heart. I'm never going to be able to forgive you. My mom and dad died by a gun so what can't I, huh! If a person wants to die, then let them. That's what you always said Joey. So let me…" "No, I love you." "That has to be the biggest lie I've ever heard."

"I know, but I'll tell you this and then I'll go away if you want. I don't think I've ever loved someone as much as I loved you. I only think of Seto as a friend, but I didn't want to open my mouth cause that's what made me lose you. We've both gone through shit in our lives and I thought we could spend the rest of our lives together. I admit I fucked up and left you in the dark, but I regret it. Tell me what I could do to get you back! I'll do anything Alex…"

I sighed, not knowing what to say. In my mind, I wanted to say 'fuck you go away' but my heart told me otherwise. "I don't know…maybe you should go back to Seto. I best her misses you." "Who cares about…" I heard his stop and I looked up. "Who cares about me Joey?" "Seto…I'm sorry." "It's okay. I understand. I'll just go." "Wait! Do you think we could just be friends?" I looked down as he said this, _that's what they started out as…_ "Don't bother; it'll just go back to the way it used to be…" I got off the bench and started to walk away but felt a hand on my shoulder. "Don't go, Joey has really missed you. I'll go back to Japan and stay away from him if you'd like." Seto said

"It's not worth it, you shouldn't have to do that just because of me." "It's okay. I'm fine with it." "Seto…don't go. I want you to be happy. Please stay." I say. _I just want Joey to be happy._

"I'm surprised you would say that, since I'm the one that stole him away from you." I saw him smirk and anger rised in me. I walked up to him and punched him in the face. "You did that purposely! You asshole!" I punched him again right in the stomach. "I can't believe I was sympathetic towards you!" Joey held me back and I fought to get away from him. "You finally figured it out, huh? You're the stupidest person ever. Stupidity must run in the family. I never thought your father would actually kill your mother after my father paid him off." I stood there, shocked. "What…?"

"My father hated your mother because she got pregnant after their one nightstand. You're father really wasn't the guy you thought he was, that drunken bastard. You're a child of Sin, Alex." I didn't know what to do….

"I stole Joey away from you to make you suffer. You don't deserve to have someone love you. You're a disease!" "Shut up! Don't say that! He is a wonderful person." Joey said. "Don't joke Joey. You actually can't believe that." 'I can. I'm in love with him, Kaiba. No go! Leave us alone!" Joey said. "Fine mutt. Ya know Alex I really wish you did pull that trigger, the world would've been a better place without you." And with that Seto left the park. I leaned against a tree and started to cry. Joey came over and hugged me. "None of it's true Alex. You made the right decision to not kill yourself. I'll be here to protect you." I felt him kiss the top of my head. He picked me up and carried me to our old apartment.

Once there he sat me on the bed and picked up a CD. "Wanna listen to Killswitch Engage?" I heard him ask. "Sure." He got the CD player from a drawer and turned it on. I immediately turned on number seven, 'The End of Heartache.'

---Joey's Point of View---

I looked at him, helplessly sitting on the bed. He got up and got another Cd; Disturbed 'The Sickness.' I couldn't help but smile. I go into the kitchen and see the note still sitting there from a year ago. I sighed. _Ra…I was such an idiot to think he would understand. It's all Seto's fault though…_ I walk out of the kitchen and into the bedroom, where Alex lay with his eyes open.

"Gave up on Disturbed I see." "Yeah…" I crawled on the bed and looked into his eyes. "I'm so sorry baby…I didn't know he'd do that." Is all I could muster out. "It's not your fault Joey. I'm giving you a second chance because everyone in life deserves one. You broke me, but you can fix me, right?" "Yes babe, of course." I climbed on top of him and started to kiss him. I took of his shirt and kissed his stomach. "Joey?" "Yeah?" "I…I love you…" I kissed him on the lips. "I love you to my Alex." With that said we both began kissing each other and it was the first time we've ever made love… (A/N: Ra, that's so cliché.)

(Next Day)

I woke up this morning with a new found happiness. I got up and put on some clothes. I brushed some pieces of hair out of Alex's face. "You're so beautiful." "No, I'm not." "Go back to sleep. I have to go get some things." He grabbed my hand. "No, don't leave me." I sighed. _He doesn't trust me yet…_ "Do you want to come with me?" "Where are you going?" "Just to go get some food." "Nah. You can go. Bring back something good." "Anything to make you happy." I leaned down and kissed him. "I'll be back soon."

---Alex's Point of View---

I watched as Joey out of the room and I heard the door slam. "Is this really what I want? He could be going back to Seto…but I should start to trust him again…" I couldn't stand the bedroom anymore so I went into the kitchen and sat down on the floor. _Would it really make it all better…?_ I took a knife from the counter and rolled up my sleeve. "I shouldn't be this weak." I held the knife above my wrist and then pressed down hard. I saw a droplet of blood fall on the floor. I then made two more cuts. _I feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest._ I can't stop. I looked down at my arm and there must've been at least thirty cuts there.

I got a towel and wiped off the blood on my arm and on the floor. I went into the bedroom and put on a short sleeve shirt and a pair of green laced arm warmers. Then I sat on the couch in the living room, sighing and bringing my knees up to my chest.

_I am nothing now…_

FoxDemonYouko: Yay! My favorite chapter is done. I would've had it uploaded yesterday but I went to Ozzfest instead. It was awesome! I have to write the next chapter first so it may take a couple of days to get it online.


	6. Chapter Five: Ein Lied

FoxDemonYouko: I'm finally writing this chapter, yay! I like this chapter too. So have a good time reading it. It's longer than the other chapters too!

_Italics are thoughts_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I own Alex and a Rammstein cd.

Chapter Five: Ein Lied

---Alex's Point of View---

It's been one week since I started cutting myself. There are easily one hundred cuts on each arm. I'm addicted to it. _Joey hasn't found out yet, since I've been covering it up pretty well. I wish I could tell Joey I'm destroying myself but I don't want him to get angry…or worse leave me…_I've finally gotten him to love me…I don't want him to go.

I heard a door slam and Joey stomped into our room. "What's wrong?" I ask. "I got fuckin fired!" "Why?" "Someone complained and you know the whole deal." "Oh…" "You're being too quiet…" I tugged at my arm warmers. I think he noticed because he walked over to me. "What are you hiding…?" _Shit, I have to do something…_I smiled. "Nothing! I was just sad that you got fired. Do you want me to get a job? It might not last long though…" I hoped it worked. "No, that's okay. I'll just ask my dad for more money." I sighed.

"Hey! I got a great idea. Why don't we go to the lake?" I frowned. _If we do then I'd have to show my arms…_"Ehh, I don't know." "Oh…ok." He sounded disappointed. "Well, I'm gonna go out and celebrate my getting fired. Wanna come?" I knew he was going to get drunk with his college friends. "No thanks, I think I'm going to take a walk." Lie. "Oh okay. Well I'll be back later." He walked out of the house. I got up and walked into the kitchen and got my knife. I turned on the radio and a song came on called Carry On by Burn Season and I started to listen to it, liking the chorus.

/Cause I know I can't let go  
Am I just dead and lonely?  
I'm stuck and incomplete  
But still I know I must carry on, carry on  
Leave it all behind  
Carry on when I'm wrong  
Am I dying inside/

I sang along and rolled down my arm warmers so I could look at my beautiful work. I smiled and pressed the knife against an old cut. _Much better, Joey has probably forgotten my by now…What a life for the ones who are nothing…_

(Four Weeks Later)

---Joey's Point of View---

I was fed up with Alex keeping secrets from me, if he can't trust me, then I can't trust him. I can't stop going to the bars and drinking my ass off. _I have nothing better to do…How about spend some time with your boyfriend…? _I hit my head and yelled "Shaddup." "Eh, Joey why don't you go home." "That's what your madda says." "That made no sense…" "Awright I'm goin 'ome."

I stumbled my way home and opened the door, hoping Alex was asleep so he wouldn't have to see me. I turned on the light in the kitchen and looked down to see blood all over the floor and Alex's body leaning against the sink. I saw all the cuts on his arm and a tear rolled down my face, but I called '911' and I grabbed Alex's hand, wishing he would be okay.

---Alex's Point of View--- (Same time frame)

I had enough of Joey's bullshit. Every night he would come home drunk and he would fall asleep on our bed, so I would get up and move to the couch cause his smell was unbearable.

I was still cutting but it was far worse then before, my arms, legs, and stomach were all mangled. I knew I would be dead soon so I didn't really care. I went into the kitchen and picked up the knife. I was angry and when I'm angry I cut deeper. I drove the knife into my wrists and I felt streams of blood fall down my arm and onto the floor. I started to get dizzy and leaned against the sink, dropping the knife. I fell to the floor and started to get drowsy. _This will be the end…Joey won't be here to save me this time…_I closed my eyes and gave into the darkness…

---Normal Point of View---

The ambulance arrived and a paramedic looked at Alex's body, he shed a tear for the youth whom he thought just tried to commit suicide. They loaded Alex into the ambulance and reached the hospital then rushed him to the emergency room. Doctors and nurses were running around yelling at each other that Alex had significant blood loss and he might not make it. Joey heard this and started to cry…

After an hour or two a doctor came out to talk to Joey, by this time he was sober enough to talk and comprehend what was being said. "Um, sir. I need to ask you a few questions." The doctor said. "Is he alive? Can I see him! Please don't tell me he died…" "He's in a very deep sleep. I need some answers before you can see him."

"Were you home during the time this occurred?" "No." "And where were you?" "At the bar, drinking."

"Did you two have a rocky relationship? Any hitting each other or fighting?" "No…just recently had it gone downhill." Joey didn't mention Seto.

"Did you know about his self-mutilation?" "I knew he was hiding something. I didn't know what though."

"Do you know of any traumas he might have faced when he was younger?" "His dad killed his mom when he was little, he watched it…He also attempted suicide one time that I know." "We're going to have to find a therapist for him. Are you willing to pay for it?" _That would mean giving up my drinking money…what the hell, why am I even thinking about that. This is life or death for the one person that you love._ Joey thought "Yes." "Okay you can go see him now, follow me."

They went down tons of hallways and doors and finally they reached Alex's room. Alex looked horrible, his arms and legs were torn up with hundreds of cuts and scars. "If it wasn't for the oxygen mask, your friend would be dead." The doctor said. Joey cried as he walked over to his love. He got down on his knees and held Alex's hand. "Why baby…Why couldn't you just tell me?"

The doctor walked out leaving the two alone. "I know I'm a bad boyfriend and I suck at responsibility. I know I didn't treat you right the first or second time now…but please come back Alex. Please don't die." Joey stayed there all night long. He woke up the next morning to the sun shining brightly in the room.

"Where am I…" Joey asked slowly. He looked up and saw Alex lying in the bed. "I was hoping this was all a dream…" "Unfortunately it's not." Joey looked up and saw the doctor. "Yeah…um how is he?" "He should wake up within the next few days. You should go home and get some rest. I'll call you when he wakes up." "Okay. If you say so…" Joey got up and started making his way out of the hospital.

(A Few Days Later)

---Alex's Point of View---

All I felt was emptiness and loneliness. I've been falling through darkness for what feels like an eternity. I felt someone tugging at me and poking me with needles. I wanted it to stop but I wasn't in control. I heard voices, the first sounds I have heard for so long.

"He might be waking up soon…" "That's great." _Was that Joey's voice? _I inwardly cried, I didn't want to face him but I could feel everything… "I'll be right back Mr. Wheeler. If he wakes up don't shock him at all." "I won't." I wanted Joey to leave. I wondered why he was here and not at the bar drinking his life away. I accidentally moved my fingers which made Joey grab my hand. I wanted to hit him so badly but I didn't have enough strength.

"Alex please wake up. I don't deserve another chance but I want you to live. Believe or not but I love you. I hated you keeping secrets from me. You could've told me, I would have helped you. The only reason I started drinking was because I thought you gave up on me, you were sneaking around…and now I know what you were doing." I felt him run his finger down my arm, touching my scars. "I'm sorry I made you do this to yourself. I want you to get better, if not for me then yourself."

I grabbed his hand. "I kept it a secret because I thought you'd be ashamed of me for being so weak. I only cut more because you spent more time drinking then with me. You would come home…and not even remember who I was…" I felt a tear roll down my face. I opened my eyes and Joey hugged me. "Baby thank Ra that you're okay…" I thought he didn't hear one word I said. "Yeah…" "I'll go find the doctor to see if you can get out of here." "Did you hear one word I just said Joey!" I said angrily.

"I did but I don't want to talk about it here." I frowned. "Please Alex, don't get mad at me. I don't want you to get angry and make your health worse. I just want you to get better and go home to relax." I half smiled. "Thanks…"

He went to go get the doctor while I sat there looking at my body. _I look like shit._ There are so many scars…I heard the doctor come in and laugh. "Yeah, that's all your doing." Is he supposed to make you feel worse? "Yeah…where's Joey?" "He's in the hallway; I wanted to talk to you in private. We're going to have to put you on some medications, anti-depressants, blood pressure, etc. We've also assigned a therapist to you. Your first appointment is on Monday which is in two day." "I can't…I can't pay for it. I don't have a job."

"Well, Mr. Wheeler has agreed to pay for it all. He is a good man." I laughed. "Joey's a nice, alcoholic man…" The doctor sighed. "He only did it for you." "Nice one doc, but I think he's the one that needs the therapist." "Well now, he's not the one that attempted suicide." My smile faded. "It was an accident…I wasn't planning on cutting that deep." "I believe you. Now why don't we get you out of this hospital." "Okay."

I slowly got up off the bed and the doctor handed me my clothes. "There is a bathroom over there that you can change in." I walked in and took off the stupid dress thing and put in my boxers and pants. I couldn't get over how many cuts I had, it seemed surreal. I put on the short sleeve shirt knowing there was no way to cover the scars on my arm. I walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway where Joey was. We looked at each other for a second and then I hung my head in shame. I started to pick at my arms but Joey stopped me by holding my hand. I cursed him.

He paid the bill for my medications and hospitalization and we got into his car and drove home. When we got there we both sat on the bed with awkward silence hanging in the air. "Joey, thanks for paying for everything. I'll pay you back once I get a job." "No, it's fine. You need to relax. My dad is sending me $2,500 now. "Oh, okay…" "Alex I'm sorry." He grabbed my hand and caressed it. I looked up at him for and he sighed, I looked back down but he lifted my chin up.

"I love you no matter what. I'm going to spend every minute with you and make our relationship better so I can spend the rest of my life with you. I've fucked up a lot Alex, so why do you stay with me? Why did you give me another chance? I don't deserve someone as great as you…" "Great! I'm so great Joey. I just got put in the hospital for attempted suicide. Yeah, I'm great Joey. Fan-fuckin-tastic person." I think I hurt him with my outburst. "I gave you another chance because I love you even if you hurt me." He ran his hand up my arm feeling the scars. I felt wetness on my arm; Joey was crying. I reached out and wiped away his tears.

"If you feel bad for me, don't." I said. He kissed me on the lips. "I'm sad because I made you do that." I crawled on top of him, clasped his hands in mine and rested my head on his chest. "Hold me Joey and never let go." "Of course, beautiful." He kissed my hand and we stayed like that for hours…

FoxDemonYouko: Ok well that chapter is done. I'm done with torturing Alex for now, so that means its Joey's turn. Hehehe…I have to write the next chapter first so once again it may take awhile.


	7. Chaper Six: Herzeleid

FoxDemonYouko590: It took me forever to write this chapter. I had writer's block… . This chapter doesn't have that much torturing but it's fun! Hehe…in a sick and twisted way. I don't really like this chapter but I had to further the plot somehow…it's also a lot shorter than the others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I own Alex and a Rammstein cd.

_Italics are thoughts_

Chapter Six: Herzeleid

/Save each other from heartache

For the time that you are together is short

For even if you are united by many years

One day they will seem like minutes to you

Heartache

Save each other from togetherness/

---Joey's Point of View---

It's been a couple of months since Alex's trip to the hospital. Some of his cuts have healed, but it may take years for them to go away. He's been going to a therapist two times a week and he stopped taking his medications, which might've been better for him because they either made him sick or sleepy. I kept a good ye out for any weird actions but there really were none. He's been really dependent on me a lot but I like being of use to him.

"Hey babe, I think we should go on vacation. I've really wanted to see my father lately." I said. "You mean…go to...Japan? Isn't that where your friends…and Seto are?" "Yeah, but my dad's house is outside of Domino City. We'll only stay for a week." I really did want to go even if those assholes were there.

I wrapper my arms around his neck. "Pweassee? For me…?" "I guess…but if anything happens, we'll be there for each other, k?" "Of course!" I smiled and grabbed his ass. He squeaked and I laughed. "You're excited." He said, sort of irritated. "Oh, you liked it." He paused. "So what if I did?" I burst out laughing. He shut me up by kissing me and putting his hands up my shirt. _Hmm…maybe I should tease him more._ I started biting his lip and his neck, while he started moaning. "Let's stop. I don't want to go any further right now." I said out of breath. "Mmm…I liked that." "I did too…but let's save it for vacation." "M'kay."

(Two Days Later)

---Alex's Point of View---

I was happy that we ere getting out of the place we're been living at for years. He said he had a surprise for me when we got to Japan. I was really excited to see the place Joey grew up in. We were staying in a luxury hotel and I had no idea how he was paying for it. "Joey…how did you get a room at a hotel like this…?" "I have connections. I used to work here." "Ohh…" "Let's go into the room."

I felt his hands go over my eyes and he said that I have to keep them closed. He turned on a light and put his hands on my waist. "Open your eyes…" Joey whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and gasped. There were roses and flowers all over. The rose petals on the bed spelt out 'I love you Alex.' I hugged Joey tight and cried softly. "I don't deserve it Joey." "Yes you do. You're amazing. I love you so much Alex, more than you could imagine." "Joey…show me you love me as much as you say you do." I said seductively into his ear. Before I knew it, I was pinned underneath him and half naked. (A/N: So cliché rah!)

(Next Morning)

---Joey's Point of View---

I woke up to Alex curled up on my chest, snoring softly. _Last night was the greatest night of my life_. I ran my fingers through Alex's soft, black hair and smiled. "I love you so much Alex…" I whispered. "I love you too." "You scared me. Good morning beautiful." I saw him smile. "Good morning' to you too." "How are ya?" I kissed him cheek. "I'm okay, still really tired though." He snuggled up to me and yawned. "Then go back to sleep. We have nothing planned today." "Wrong, you have nothing planned but I do. I want to meet your father!" I was shocked. "Really? So early in our vacation?" "Yeah, he's helped us out a lot throughout the years." I smiled. "Alright, we'll go see him but I think we should shower first." Alex smirked. "Okay babe…"

(Later On)

---Joey's Point of View---

We were walking up to my dads' house and I started to get really nervous and dizzy. _I haven't been here in so long_. I knocked on the door and heard a familiar voice tell us to come in. I laughed because when I went in, my father was sitting on the same couch watching a re-run of NCIS. (A/N: Joey's father isn't an alcoholic or drug addict, he works.) "You haven't changed one bit dad." I saw him get up off the couch. "No I haven't." he saw Alex and smiled. "Lover, I suppose?" "Yeah. We've been going out for awhile now." He shook Alex's hand. "Nice to meet you. Have you kept Joey out of trouble?" "Yes, sir." "No formalities now. This is the real world. What's your name?" "Alex." "Ah, nice name. I'm Joseph or Joseph Sr." "You named Joey after you? I never knew that." Alex said. "There's a lot you probably don't know." I glanced over at my dad.

"Why don't we sit down and get to know each other more?" We sat down and talked for an hour or two, discussing everything that has happened to us in the past two years. I remembered that I had planned a nice evening dinner with Alex and I wanted to go back to the hotel to get changed. "Well dad we better get back to the hotel. I wanted to show Alex the city." "Alright son. Call me when you get back to America." "Of course." I held Alex's hand and we walked out of my dads house.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Alex asked. "I had something special planned. I have a reservation for a dinner at one of the best restaurants." I saw his eyes light up. "Awesome! That's so cool." "But…you have to wear something real nice." "I don't have anything nice…" "I bought you a shirt." His smile turned into a frown. "Is it ugly?" "No…just a little bright."

(Next Morning)

---Alex's Point of View---

I got up early so I could burn the shirt. I was a little irritated that Joey wanted me to wear that piece of crap to something so special. It was bright yellow with sand castles and kiddy toys on it. (A/N: I can picture that xD.) I got some clean clothes on and walked out of the hotel towards a park I saw last night. On the way there I saw a game shop that sold some sort of card game. I walked into the shop, not really having anything to do, and saw thousands of cards everywhere. "Whoa…" "Haha, can I help you with anything?" "Whoa! Lightning bolts." "Excuse me?" I slapped my forehead. "Nothing! I was just wondering what kind of cards these were?" "Duel Monsters. That's what this shop sells." "Oh…is it any good?" "Of course! I'm the King of Games. Number One player in the whole world." _Cocky, arrogant bastard._ "Uh k." "You must be new to Domino." "I'm on vacation with my friend...He wanted to come back here to see his father cause he left Japan awhile ago." "Oh cool. What's your friends name? My boyfriend had a friend that left two years ago to go to America." "Um his name is Joey." The guy dropped the tin he was holding and ran upstairs, yelling 'Yugi!' "Was this one of Joey's friends? Maybe I shouldn't have come here." I ran out of the shop and down the street.

I must've gotten lost between the game shop and the hotel cause I ended up in the bad part of town… "Well, well, well. Look who it is." I looked up and saw the one person I never wanted to see again, Seto Kaiba. "Where's my lovely Joey? Did he leave you? My poor puppy, heartbroken by a lowlife like you." "Joey and I are on vacation together! He isn't yours, he's mine!" "Oh my, look at those nasty marks on your wrist! Suicide, nay? Poor little Alex." I clenched my fists. "Shut Up!" I went to punch him in the face but he stopped me and slammed me up against a wall. "I don't know what Joey sees in you. Maybe all you are is a good fuck. I don't think you're worth killing but I'll take what I want before I let you go. So Joey will think you're worthless and he'll come crawling back to me." "Let me go!" I struggled but he was too strong. He started to roughly kiss my neck and I screamed, but this would be useless…My eyes went lifeless and I quietly whimpered throughout the whole ordeal.

---Joey's Point of View---

I woke up and felt no warmth on my body. I thought Alex might've been in the shower. I heard no water running in the bathroom. I got up and threw some clothes on. I went into the lobby and asked the desk lady when she saw him leave, she said fifteen minutes ago. _I can't be that far behind him._ I was walking towards Domino Park and saw the shirt I gave him last night in the garbage. "So he was here…but where else would he go? Unless he got lost…" I started walking again and then ran into a stiff figure. "Hello my puppy." I looked up. "Seto…?" "You might want to go check on your poor Alex. I might've been to rough with him." I saw Seto smirk. "What'd you do with him! Where is he!"

"I left him on the poor side of the city. I had my way with him, I wanted to know if he was a good fuck…and he really is. A quiet one, non-aggressive." I ran towards the bad part of town and heard a whimpering in an alley down the street. I looked down the alley and saw Alex hugging his knees and crying. I went over to him and kissed the top of his head. "Get off of me…" "Alex I'm not gonna hurt you." I started to hug him but he pushed me off of him. "I said get off!"

"Alex…?" "I'm leaving Joey. I'm leaving this fuckin country." "Ok, we'll get a flight tomorrow." "NO! I'm not going with you. You brought me into this mess. So you're the one that has to go. Besides…you don't need a lowlife like me to hold you down. A person who…cuts themselves…and…" I saw tears down his eyes "A person who cuts themselves and gets raped…" "Alex…I'm sorry about everything. Please don't leave me, I love you." He looked at me with empty eyes. "Sorry Joey. I can't deal with this. I'll talk to you when I'm ready too." He got up and walked away.

"Oh, and I think your friend Yugi might be looking for you…"

_Yugi? How did he find out…?_

I fell to my knees and started to cry…

It had been a few hours since Alex left and I couldn't really accept that he was gone. I then realized it was night and it was raining. I started to walk into the street and then I heard a long, annoying horn and felt immense pain and my world turned black.

FoxDemonYouko: Well that chapter sucked. I don't know how long the other chapter will be and how long it will take cause I start school tomorrow. If you have any ideas tell me and I might work it into the story.


	8. Chapter Seven: Alter Mann

FoxDemonYouko590: Finally starting the seventh chapter, school has taken up a lot of my free time away. So now it's time to torture Joey and some Alex. Alex is very regretful.

_Italics are thoughts_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I own Alex and a Rammstein Cd.

Chapter Seven: Alter Mann

---Alex's Point of View---

I was at the hotel packing my bags and I still couldn't accept what I had just did. I left Joey and it wasn't even his fault. I was raped by his ex and now I blame it on him. I feel so bad that I just left him in the street, what if something happens to him? What if Seto comes back and takes him from me like the last time? I regret everything I just did, and I said I was going to leave him? Am I insane? He has helped me through everything and now I'm just going to throw him away like a piece of trash? How pathetic am I?

I was jumped out of my thoughts by the hotel room phone ringing, figuring it might be important I took the call.

"Mr. Rodriguez?"

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"We have some news."

"Ok…"

"Your partner, Mr. Wheeler, has been hurt in a hit and run. He is in Domino hospital."

My throat became dry.

"Thank you. I'll be right down." I got down on my knees and cried…

----

(One Hour Later)

I walked into the hospital and asked the desk clerk where Joey was. _This is my entire fault. _I went into the elevator and up five floors to his room. I looked in and immediately regretted it. This is what he must've felt when he saw me. I walked in and stood there looking at him sadly.

…He was mangled…There were so many cuts and bruises. He had oxygen going into him and his heartbeat was slow. Was he going to die? I wanted to die, for all the pain I caused him. I deserved pain right now and I so badly want to hurt myself. I wasn't going to because that would just hurt Joey more. Who are you kidding me; he wouldn't care about me anymore? I left him because of his ex-boyfriend.

Why did all of this have to happen to me? Pain, suffering, loneliness. All of those things are rolled into one right now.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a nurse walking in and checking Joey.

"Excuse me miss?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Is…is he going to be okay? He isn't going to die is he?"

She looked at the ground. "He's stable right now but…we're not sure at this point. He was severely hurt. He also might have memory loss or brain damage." I started to cry.

"Thank you…" "I'm sorry sir, were you two brothers?" I looked away. "No, he was my boyfriend…" I can't believe I was saying 'was', he should be mine now. I was such an idiot.

"Oh, well I hope he gets better sir." "Thank you miss."

I took a chair from the side of the room and sat next to Joey's bed, caressing his hand. I wanted to kiss him so much right now, but I realized that he isn't mine and he probably will never be again. Why would he forgive me?

I want to die, maybe if I do he'll be happy…and he could live with Seto. My old habit never died and now I wanted to do it more than ever. Stop living my pathetic excuse for a life. I had nothing to cut with though, and I had just realized that. Immediately I had stopped myself from those thoughts.

Joey wouldn't want it, so neither do I. I keep telling myself that throughout the entire night…and somehow it worked.

----

I woke up to am extremely annoying bright light shining into the room, and an even more annoying beeping sound. Except that beeping sound is what's keeping my love alive right now.

_Thank God for beeping sounds. _I laughed subconsciously. I'm talking to myself.

This is quite fun actually, I have myself a new friend. (A/n: He is going mentally insane if you haven't figured it out.) My friend is myself. Oh my I'm losing it.

I was knocked out of my disturbing thoughts by a female voice.

"Mr. Rodriguez?" "Yes, how is Joey?"

"Fine…But he is going to need a blood transfusion, as you know he lost a considerable amount of blood. There is a problem though; his father has cut off the money to pay for it. We can not do the operation without the funds, sir. I'm sorry. You'll only have a few hours to get the money."

I stood there in shock…_Why would his father do that? I mean it's his own son_. "…I don't have that kind of money…" Realization hit me. I'd have to do the last thing possible:

I would have to go ask Seto…

But first, I wanted to know why his father suddenly doesn't care.

----

(At Joey's Dad's House)

I knocked on the door and heard cans rustling all over the place. What was this man up to? Joey's father opened the door, saw me and then shut it.

What the…?

"Mr. Wheeler! Please open up. I want to know why you won't pay for Joey's operation. Why don't you want your son to live!" He slammed open the door and called me inside.

At first I was shocked because his place was well…a dump. But he had been going through a lot in the past two days, so it was okay I suppose.

"It's not that I don't want him to live, Mr. Rodriguez. But did you ever stop to think that maybe he is supposed to die? That maybe God thinks it is his time to go?" "Well sir, I don't believe in a God. But I understand what you mean. Joey is my love, sir if you don't mind me saying and I did screw up this time but I want to fix it…I want to see him be happy again." I said, definitely not doubting my words.

"You are a very smart man, Alex. Joey needs that in his life. The truth is Alex, I don't have anymore money…These hospitals bills are killing me."

"It's okay Mr. Wheeler. I have a way to get the money. It may just take awhile."

He got up and lead me out the door, "You do want you can to save my boy and I swear that I will be forever indebted in you, Alex. Fix what you have broken and live a wondrous life together."

I walked away smiling for the first time in two days.

----

FoxDemonYouko: I DID IT. Almost one month and I've updated. I'm happy. It's pretty short but I like it. REVIEW.


	9. Chapter Eight: Zerstören

FoxDemonYouko: Okay…I had a huge writers block…so I'm going to make this chapter long...okay maybe not…I almost thought of deleting this story too…

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, don't own it.

Chapter Eight: Zerstören

---Alex's Point of View---

I only have about one hour left until the unthinkable happens, I don't even want to think about it either actually. I had asked many people where the Kaiba Corp. building was…and every time I got lost.

I hate Japan.

Have you ever wonder what it would be like to just float in oblivion. Damn…I've had a lot of time to think about things…

I believe I have finally reached the building, so I walk in and go to the front desk.

"Umm, miss? Would you happen to know where Mr. Kaiba is right now?" I still couldn't believe I was doing this…but at this point, it really is life or death; or sanity and insanity on my part.

"Do you have an appointment?" I could tell she was annoyed with me already. "No I don't but I really need to speak with him…it's important."

She chuckled in a high pitched voice. "We don't let someone waltz into his office just because it's important, sir." She made sure she make it as malicious as possible too.

"Please! This concerns someone close to him! I need to talk to him please! Time is running out!" I had lost my temper, but I remained surprisingly calm on the inside.

"Calm down sir! You're making a scene…" she stopped her outburst suddenly and looked up, "Oh hello Mr. Kaiba!" I turned around and saw him standing there, boredom etched on his face.

"I didn't know we allowed lunatics in this place? What are you doing here you worthless piece of shit?!" Nice welcoming, eh? This guy is such an asshole.

I sighed and tried to explain myself, but I could tell this wasn't going to come out right. Considering I've been out of my mind all day…and well I'm standing here talking to my rapist…I internally flinched. Do. Not. Think. About. It.

My mantra.

"I need your help Kaiba…Joey's in trouble." I paused. "What do you mean, in trouble? What did my puppy do?" I wanted to rip his throat out, why? I dunno, I mean it's not like Joey was mine anymore. I suppose jealousy is getting the best of me…Grahh! Stay focused.

I gulped and brushed back the tears forming in my eyes. "He got hurt in a hit and run…and his father can't afford the operation he needs…please…" I looked up and I could see hurt in his normally emotionless eyes, his mouth was open in shock. "He only has about one hour left until he…he's gone. There's nothing else I can do…"

"Fine, but don't think I'm doing this to help you, I would not waste my time helping a nothing such as yourself." I closed my eyes in emotional pain, how many times have I been told that? I'm so pathetic, getting emotional over something as petty as name calling.

"Thank you…you have to go to the hospital though…I have no reason to go there anymore. If he makes it can you please let him know that I've gone back…and his father wants him to visit..but that's only if," I stopped to see if he would say anything, but apparently not, I smiled sadly almost as if I've given up, oh what am I thinking? I have given up…To think I was actually getting better.

What could be expected from a boy who has had nothing but abuse since he was born? Did they expect him to just get up, dust himself off, and lead a normal life? I suppose, but not everyone is up to everyone else's standards. Ok…rambling over.

"So did Joey finally leave you after being repulsed by the fact that you're a dirty, disgusting whore or did you decide that yourself? I hope you know Alex, I did that for your own good, some people aren't meant to live a good life, ya know? You're one of those people. I don't like you, you hate me. I hope you get run over by bus…"

Such a nice sentiment. I sigh for the fortieth time that day. "Just go save Joey and I'll be out of both of your lives forever." And with that bit of depressing news, I walked out of Kaiba Corp. and out of Joey's life. That's happened like five times, but as that dirtbag said, some people aren't meant to live meaningful lives.

_Isn't this getting old Alex? Ya know, the whole 'it's my fault, I should suffer thing' seriously, you've hurt Joey far more many times than you think…I really am starting to believe what Kaiba said, I mean you're acting so emo nowadays. 'Aw, it's my fault so I'm gonna inflict pain on myself cause someone else decided to hurt me.' Don't you realize it! Kaiba is trying to get you to crack! He wants JOEY, he doesn't care if he breaks you. He RAPED you because he knew it would make you feel like you were filthy! Alex you are such an idiot!_

Did I just get a scolding from my brain…? It was right though! Why hadn't I thought of this before…Would Joey want me back though…I'm so violated…

He would though, but maybe Joey isn't the one I'm supposed to be with...after everything we've been through, wait I can't even think of this right now.

What if Joey died?

What would be the point of all this thinking?

I ran towards the hospital. I didn't care if I was worthless, nothing, stupid, oblivious, sluttish, a whore. I just want Joey to live to see another day…

-------

I walked into the hospital and started talking to the nurse that was there, she said that he was getting his operation done, and I let out a long sigh of relief. A start, but he isn't out of the woods yet. That expression summoned me into a flashback. (A/N: play Twilight Zone music here)

---Flashback--- 

"Joey, why are we going up the mountain? It's freakin 5 degrees and it's starting to snow!"

"I'll show you, just a little bit further. You'll love it." "Eh, I better if I have to freeze to death." I smiled, at least he knew I was joking. "Come 'ere you big baby. I'll give you a piggy back ride." I laughed, I haven't had one of those...in well never. "Nah, I think a big hug would be nice though." I heard Joey stop, and I looked up. It was an enormous tree, pine I think. It had ALOT of strands of lights on it and a huge heart in the middle with Joey and Alex in the middle. "Wait, how did you get electricity up here!"

"I got connections." I smiled, of course he does. "Joeyyyyy, I'm colddd. Can we get out of these freakin' woods yet!" Yes, I was whining, but so what?! I'm allowed to.

"Ok, fine you baby. Let's go, but did ya like it? I spent weeks on it." "I loved it Joey, almost as much as I love you. Now let's go!" And before I knew it, we were both rolling around in the snow, down the mountain, and into the cold Delaware River water.

---End Flashback--- 

I laughed at that thought. That tree got struck by lightening, so much electricity is bound to attract some form of natural disaster. I mean, c'mon Joey isn't the smartest crayon in the box, but well...neither am I but...I totally lost where this was going.

So I waited in the waiting rooms for what seemed like hours, until the doctor came in and was ready to tell me the news. I never really did get my hopes up much, but this was a different story.

Sanity or insanity? That is the question.


End file.
